1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus and a document transport method used for the image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an image reading apparatus that transports documents stacked on a document placing table (a paper feeding tray or a document tray) one by one to the document transport path, and that reads an image formed on the document by an image reading unit disposed on the document transport path and then discharges the document to a document discharge unit (paper discharge tray) is known.
In such an image reading apparatus, in order to avoid double feeding of documents, the double-fed documents are separated from each other by a retard roller. The image reading apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-024463.
However, in some cases, since the documents may not be separated from each other by the retard roller depending on the degree of close contact between the documents, there is a problem that double feeding of the documents cannot be avoided.